Hot Shamy Makeout Session:
by ContainShamy
Summary: Sheldon isn't ready for coitus yet but he's a willing partner. WARNING: M-Rated. Tell me what you guys think! Sheldon & Amy smut.


Hot Shamy Makeout Session:

Disclaimers: Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady are the rightful owners.

Summary: Sheldon isn't ready for coitus yet...but he is a willing participant. **Warning: Characters might be OOC. Rated M**.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. (: And this is not going to go along with the show, just pretend there isn't a 4-month long hiatus. Alright? Here is some hot stuff for you Shamy fellas.

* * *

"Amy, we need to stop." said Sheldon as he pulled away from the heated kiss he had been experiencing just a few seconds ago. Amy moan silently in frustration, feeling a throbbing pulse between her legs.

"What's wrong?" she said calmly, hiding her sexual frustration with a concern look.

Sheldon had kissed Amy goodnight since it was a date night. But when he kissed her, the kiss had made Sheldon lose control and now that he had a bad situation that was poking out of his pants, he wasn't even sure he really wanted to stop.

They had been kissing for a long while, he was standing close-by Amy's apartment door but now he was pinned against the door. When Sheldon began feeling things he never felt before, he knew it was too much for him then.

Sheldon swallowed hard as he hesitated with his words, "...I..." it was then when he dared to look at Amy and shamefully admitted, "I...I'm not ready." Amy rubbed his bicep and he flinched slightly, "You are not ready to kiss me in this way?" asked Amy innocently, her face too close to Sheldon's.

"No..." He said quietly but how dark Amy's eyes had gotten and he quickly said, "I meant that I'm not ready for...you know."

Amy stared at Sheldon blankly and he sighed, "Coitus. Amy."

"Oh! That..." said Amy, he could have sworn that he heard her chuckle. _Damn vixen._

"But I do like kissing you, in this way, I mean...b-but...I don't want to stop." Sheldon stuttered, he could hear his own heart beat beating rapidly.

Amy looked up at Sheldon and placed her hand on his chest, licking her lips, she slowly said, "We can always try...other things." Sheldon felt the warm feeling again but instead it centered down to his crotch and he couldn't help but yelp slightly, "Oh boy..." he swallowed hard again, softly saying, "Like observe?"

Amy nodded, Sheldon noticed her blush and that only made his pants get more tight. "...Um..." said Sheldon before swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat, "What do you have in mind?" asked Sheldon. "This..." said Amy, she grabbed Sheldon's wrist and slowly brought it up to her chest.

Sheldon's eyes were on her chest and he managed to look up to see Amy's eyes, they seek approval and Sheldon nods. Just then, for the first time in Sheldon's life. He goes second base on Amy.

"Oh boy..." huffed out Sheldon, again swallowing hard as he gently squeezed Amy's breast. Amy gasp slightly and Sheldon looked up to Amy's eyes, her green eyes got more green and he couldn't help but drive in back to kiss her. His free hand gripping the back of her neck, basically taking over the kiss. Amy heard Sheldon moan as he kissed her, she gripped the back of his neck, letting her fingers go through his short hair. Amy's hand traveled down from his neck to his chest, eventually her hand moved lower and she felt Sheldon shiver.

Between kisses, Amy said, "I can stop if you want me to-" before she could finish her sentence, Sheldon groaned and breathed in, "Don't stop, please just don't." And Amy felt him press his lips against hers even more harder, she decided to go for it. Amy let her hand go inside Sheldon's pants. He moaned loudly, letting his head rest against the door. "I've never been touch like this before, Amy." said Sheldon quietly, not really trusting his voice. Amy found it freaking hot.

Amy kept her hand still, when Sheldon's dark blue eyes stared at into Amy's soul, she bit her lower lip innocently. "What do you suggest I do since...we're engaging in a experimental activity?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, "I don't know..." said Sheldon after a while, Amy leaned in closer to Sheldon, "...I have something in mind, would you allow me to demonstrate?" All that Sheldon could do was nod.

Sheldon was confuse when Amy's hand wasn't inside his pants and she wasn't in front of him, but then he heard his pants opening and he looked down. Amy was looking up at Sheldon as she pulled his pants down. Sheldon felt his whole body go on fire when Amy ran her fingers up and down his bare legs, he looked down at her as she looked back up at him. He couldn't believe this was happening, he thought it was all a dream but really...it wasn't.

Amy rubbed Sheldon's genitals, which was still inside his underwear. Sheldon bit his lip, trying hard to keep his moans quiet. He feared that neighbors would hear him and he thought that be embarrassing. Sheldon looked down, Amy was pulling his underwear and he felt really embarrassed now, he was basically half naked right now in front of a very naughty vixen.

"Amy..." called out Sheldon, but as if Amy could read Sheldon's mind she shushed him with her taking off her cardigan and her blouse off. She was only in her white bra then. When Amy looked up at Sheldon, she saw Sheldon's cheeks really red and his eyes were dark blue now. This made Amy more confident and pleased that Sheldon enjoying this.

Amy stared at Sheldon's penis for the first time, she had never seen one in her life and now that she saw one now. All she could say then was, "Fascinating." She knew that Sheldon was big, he was a tall man after all. Amy stared back up at Sheldon again, he looked nervous but turned on and she felt completely the same. She didn't let her second thoughts get the best of her, it was now or never.

_Here we go..._ thought Amy.

**CLIFF-FUCKING-HANGER. **

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Note: What did you think? Don't worry there will be a Chapter Two...I don't know 'when' but there WILL be.


End file.
